User talk:Darkraian10/Archive1
Hi! hi im on many other wiki's are you? Dr.Eggman rox 2 Re: Bakugan Wow, you also edit there? That's great! Though i'm having problem on some editing time, many projects in school were given to us :P The reason why i'm able to use the internet i for the project, so i'm pretty busy. [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]-Leave Message Anytime 23:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pic I guess the picture isn't working because you didn't upload it. [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]-Leave Message Anytime 00:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) See? it worked :) [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]-Leave Message Anytime 00:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you watched the sinnoh league victors? that was awesome. [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]-Leave Message Anytime 00:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Congrats ^_^ [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]-Leave Message Anytime 09:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Do you mind tellig me how you got such A high ranking only in 2 months? Do You Like... Do you like Bakugan? Monaco Skin The Monaco Skin is the old Skin before Oasis. Oasis is not as good, even though it was advertised that way. So many Wikis have left Wikia because of Oasis. And we are trying to get it back. - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog New Signature Dude, your signature sucks. Sorry but it does. Here is a better one:http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/1/10/Darkraian10.jpg You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/1/10/Darkraian10.jpg. You can use it if you want. The way to access it is to go to Source mode, after you finish the sentence or message you type in { { two of that (No spaces). Then User:Darkraian10/Sig in the middle and at the nd do this } } (No spaces) And it all has to be next to each other, no spaces. And if you want, edit this message, go into source mode, and look for your username and copy that. Okay? - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog What do you mean?? You go to source mode type in User:Darkraian10/Sig and put in { { and } } except there is no space in the middle of them and put User:Darkraian10/Sig in the middle of them. - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog That is what I did. Or surronding the pictures to?? - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog You have to capitalize The U in User and the D in Darkraian10 and the S in Sig. Okay? - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog Bakugan Wiki No. You have to go to User:Darkraian10/Sig and edit it, go to source mode, copy it and on the Bakugan Wiki, make a page named User:Darkraian10/Sig there, go to source mode and paste it. Okay? - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog Re:Re:Good News You have to go to the Wiki, and upload the photo named the one in the coded text. Or should I do it? - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog Re:Re:Re:Good News I'll do it, I am busy, but I 'll open a new tab, I will.... Re:Re:Re:Re:Good News Your Welcome. Now can you not send me a message in five minutes so my "Re:" Bot can stop. Thanks! - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog Pokémon page Please do not add the same pictures over and over to the Pokémon page, it looks like you are doing it only for badges and you can be blocked for that. Crimsonnavy (Talk·Contributions·Blog) 22:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) There's a drop down arrow right by the "Edit this page" button. "Move" should be in the list. Darkus''Ma''ster 21:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't care. I'm fine with editing the pages. Darkus''Ma''ster 21:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Weird... it worked for me. Darkus''Ma''ster 21:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Not yet. I'll get it done (hopefully) sometime today. Darkus''Ma''ster 22:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I'll work on the editing tomorrow. Darkus''Ma''ster 03:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You have to have 800+ edits. I would but MrArceus has strict rules and I am most likely leaving this wiki for good. And next in line for PokePower is Hstar. And you have to find an editing style you are the best at. - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog I don't know. You should ask the leader of PokePower. He is Lord Arceus. He is the leader of The Pokemon Maitnence Team, PokePower, The Pokemon Team and more. Okay? - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog Next Step I hace completely changed the Japanese names of the Black and White Pokemon and in the prev/next template. What should be our next step? Tell me to do something and I will do it.Gatorfan6 11:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow, congrats, sorry if im not editing here that much, the main wiki sites i mostly edit on is the Inazuma Eleven Wiki and 39 clues wiki. Though im always active so you can leave a message on my talk page anytime ^_^ Hey, its amazing that in one month youre already ranked 8 congrats again! ^_^ [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow, good luck, being an admin is a privilaged role ^_^ Good Luck! [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Eh me? Not that much, low possibilty for me :P Though it depends :P [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The badge where you have to have 100 edits on one day? Good Luck! ^_^ [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) 70 edits? Wow, youre really dedicated :P After that what's your next badge target? Also when you become an admin, i have one suggestion, we admins on other wiki's mostly change the pics of the badges, it will look great. Also you can make your own badge, by certain things. [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) For that, nope. Trust me, even im frustrated about that, i really wish there was a badge for that, also you can create badges only by adding a track list. e.g. Your track list is all about every article under the Category: Characters. If a person edited a page that is under a category:character he/she earns a badge. If he/she edits more and more pages under the category: character he/she earns a badge. [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 13:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) What i meant is that it depends in which category you put the track list, if a person edits a page under the category you put on the track list, he/she can earn a badge when it is made, when you're an admin, you can see it when you press the customize badge, though only admins on the wiki you work on can see it. [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 13:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, good luck! [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 13:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You got that badge??? Wow, even i haven't gotten the caffeineted badge in any wiki at all, congrats! Maybe someday youll be even a beurecrat! [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28]0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 13:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Info Box You'll have tell what you mean, you mean like the PokeBox template? Or something else? Crimsonnavy (Talk·Contributions·Blog) 14:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean make a new one or add it to your page? If you just want to add it to your userpage, just copy to your page, press preview, then edit the template to your specifications. Crimsonnavy (Talk·Contributions·Blog) 18:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well... Well... what job do you mean by getting the pictures? I was kinda hoping to be the only "anime" person in PokePower, and also you need 800+ edits to join. What I don't get is that you're such a high rank but you only have 572? And yet you have tons of badges? It doesn't make sense lol Chief Editor of the Anime Department (as promoted by Evanf) Signed Hstar 13:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Idea! How about I be the Anime Tasker of PokePower and you could be called something like Photographer! Or maybe you could be a Multi Tasker if you do more than just pictures. Chief Editor of the Anime Department (as promoted by Evanf) Signed Hstar 13:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) And also how did you create such an awesome signature?!? Also you say all of the pictures, everyones entitled to upload pictures in PokePower so that wouldn't be right. Also you could be a Graphic Artist like Franky Bob maybe? Chief Editor of the Anime Department - Hstar 14:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I am back now so you can change your Userpage. - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog Re:Profile Edits It sounds like it's just a glitch that changes your account information, I think the staff people have been tweeking all the wikis, I have been having trouble sometimes when I edit. Crimsonnavy (Talk·Contributions·Blog) 16:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Evanf has returned You should update your profile - Evanf's back! :D he explained why on my newest blog not the old one about me "replacing" him. The link is in my old blog. If you can't find it then the blog should be published officially tomorrow. Apparently the Star Wars people are bullies. Anyway just letting you know so you can welcome him back if you haven't already. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/6/61/Hstar.png Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/7/78/Hstar2.png You were NEVER going to be a member of PokePower. I can't believe you think you would be. And you don't eveen 800+ edits on this Wiki. Sorry. - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog Only on this wiki. Not the Bakugan and Pokemon Wiki. Just this one. You have 578 total and that is final, you DO NOT have 800+ edits. - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog You have 580. That is final. Now BACK OFF!!! Sorry to say, but if you keep saying you do, or mention anything about it, you will be blocked for a year. Now stop! - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog You have 810 talk/commenting! That does not count! Okay?!! - Evanf If you really want in, you have to get 200/320 edits under your username. Sorry. - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog Okay. Tell your friends about Pokemon Teams so it will grow and we can start competitions. Have fun! Your welcome. Tell your friends about it. And I have ads set up from the main page to the Wiki Activity Tutoral. I will make a Dark Members template for you. Have fun! - [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evanf ҖEvanfҖ]talk contribs blog I talked to Gator6 about Pokemon Teams but he has not replyed. So I don't know what he will choose. Hopefully the Water team. - Evanf See ya! You probally are going to school..... I'm not, it is a snow day. Evanf's told you I'm guessing you heard what Evanf said. 800+ it's tight I know but I had to work really hard to get where I am now, it sounds corny but I bet, weeks from now you'll have 800 and MrArceus will probably let you in etc - I still haven't been let in yet so yeah, imagine how it is for me having to wait! You have a very good potential for this wiki, you just don't fully know it. [http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/6/61/Hstar.png Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/7/78/Hstar2.png My talk page My talk page is for messages to me only, please do not use it to talk to others. (e.g. you replied to Crimsonnavy) If you wish to reply to something they have said whether it's on my talk page or not, put the message on their talk page not mine, it is irrelevant to me. Thank you. When you said "Thanks" to Crimsonnavy. I'm not fussed about this anymore, please don't get O.T.T. I'm moving on, you should too. :) http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/6/61/Hstar.png Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/7/78/Hstar2.png I made it in a photo editing program and then uploaded it without the border and centred it. Don't worry, it's super easy. If you know how to copy and paste. Violo 23:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I went on Bulbapedia to download the pictures (shut up), I resized them and put them on a 500x200 transparent area. I then just put in some text, some awesome colouring (lol) and combined everything together. You'll have to get PhotoShop or GIMP to do that, everything I did was on my computer. I can't really tell you much more though, there's not much else I did. Sorry. Practice makes perfect I guess. Violo 01:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Dark Team I'm joining your team ^_^ [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28](Talk Page) (Hard Work) 12:14, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ^_^ hope we win, and your new sig that your the captain is great! Saw yor profile, its Takuto/Tobias, wow ^_^ [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28](Talk Page) (Hard Work) 12:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Can i exchange Lugia with Umbreon? [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28](Talk Page) (Hard Work) 13:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!! [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28](Talk Page) (Hard Work) 13:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Decision I have finally decided to.......... put the pokemon wiki as one of the wiki's i will mostly edit on not on sometimes [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 AdventureWriter28](Talk Page) (Hard Work) 03:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Why are you acting all "High and Mighty" for the Pokemon Teams? You DID not create it. I left for the Captains to make their Team Page. NOT YOU! You keep thinking that your the leader, I can make RagingBlaze592 or AdvenureWriter the Captain, because they are more humble. This is just like you and PokePower. You DON'T STOP! Yes, I am happy with the Pokemon I own. Blaze Edits and talks 16:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) -.- then stop acting like nitwits and post the freakin' names right--[http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darknesslover5000 ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 03:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC)'' Team No Thank you That's Great! It's great to hear that you have 800+ edits. So long as they're from editing the main space, not leaving messages or commenting, or re-uploading pictures - I have seen you do a lot of commenting, but if you say you've got 800+ the right way then I'm happy for you. I've waited a week since I asked MrArceus and he hasn't replyed to my message. When did you ask him? Has he replyed? How long have you been told to wait? I was told by Crimsonnavy. He said wait a week, if I don't get a reply then I can join. I was quite nervous when I posted the message to him, how about you? Btw you have to ask MrArceus before the other members can decide after all he's the leader of PokePower. (I'm sorry I keep asking loads of questions like a 7 year old I just want to know if your in the same boat as me, awaiting MrArceus' reply) Huh? What do you mean by "huge comment stuff" do you mean I write a lot. If that's what you mean I just write a lot naturally. I guess it's like a gene or something y'know, as Selena Gomez says "It comes naturally" (Okay I didn't need to say that last bit - see what I mean?) :D Edit Count I went on the edit count and I added up our: (Main),File,Template.Category and Video edits (not the commenting or talk) and I found that you have around 666 edits and I have 807 which can't be right because these last few days you've done loads of editing and I've done barely any. Stupid Edit Count, I swear you're ahead of me in edits. My brain hurts... I think I think we'll both get into PokePower, I'm not sure when, but I know we will. I knew! I knew we would get in! I'm so happy! :) http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/6/61/Hstar.png Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/7/78/Hstar2.png Re:What are you doing. I am creating the wanted categories.Gatorfan6 21:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I might if somebody tells me the clear definition of "Pokemon Teams".Moon the Hedgehog's power level is higher than Frieza's!! 22:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Since MrArceus has not responded to his messages for some time, I will allow you to join. Please add your signature to the PokePower page. Crimsonnavy (Talk·Contributions·Blog) 19:22, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :And add the { {PokePowerMembers} } and the { {Pokepower} } templates to your user page. Crimsonnavy (Talk·Contributions·Blog) 19:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ... Call them by their actual names. BP surpasses this place, u know that right?--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 19:50, January 31, 2011 (UTC)'' Sure. Do I have to actually own said Pokemon? If not, then one of my Pokemon will Bisharp.Moon the Hedgehog's power level is higher than Frieza's!! 01:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'd like to Join your Dark Team! so how do I join? do you just add me to the Team? User:Amyroselove I am Moon. I am a member of the Dark Team. And I will show the articles the true meaning of PAIN!!! Oh, and editing.Moon the Hedgehog's power level is higher than Frieza's!! 17:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) The line saying "****ermon" I do apologize for that, but tell me. Does Penny Arcade really mean nothing at all to you? I mean, "****ermon" is what Tycho Brahe's friend Gabe calls them because he's tired of calling them "Pokémons". Breakin'Benny 19:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Did you even read the message. I did not tell him to join the team if you read the message I said he should join the team not that he has to. You should see what I said before you start messageing me ! Re:Archive To make an archive, make an article called User Talk:Darkraian10/Archive1, then move all of your messages to that new page. It's best if you move the messages using the code view so all of the links move too. Crimsonnavy (Talk·Contributions·Blog) 17:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :You just make a page called User Talk:Darkraian10/Archive1, follow the link. Just make a page like any other normal page. Then move all of the messages. Crimsonnavy (Talk·Contributions·Blog) 17:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkraian10"